


Dear Sekrit Journul

by rougewinter



Series: Pierce The Flesh [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Human!Mycroft, I should be sorry but I'm not, Intentional Badfic, M/M, Vampire!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What the hell is this?!” Greg demanded as he slammed the journal onto Mycroft’s antique desk. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s a notebook.” Mycroft said matter-of-factly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know it’s a bloody notebook! I meant, what the hell is in it?!”</i>
</p>
<p>Or, the one where Mycroft writes horrible prose and even worse poetry in a sparkly pink journal and Greg finds out. </p>
<p>Intentional bad writing (on Mycroft’s part) and possible second-hand embarrassment because of it. Can be read as one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sekrit Journul

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Mushroom’s](http://mushroom18.livejournal.com/) fault. She opened the floodgates when she said Mycroft was secretly a 14 year old that wrote bad fic with a fluffy sparkly pink pen in a bright pink notebook and had slumber parties with his trusty and long-suffering beta, Anthea. 
> 
> As always, my never-ending thanks to [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/) for the beta-read.

Entry # 36, July 15, 20XX

Dear Sekrit Journal,

I apologise I haven’t written in some time. Things have gotten so busy lately because I’ve recently acquired a pet. A vampire! I know you’re as surprised as I am, and I know granddaddy would be so disappointed that I didn’t stake him; but Gregory (that’s his name, Jornul) was so cute and feisty, I just couldn’t do it. 

At first he tried to fight me, but it took no time at all for me to show him who was truly in charge.

When I had him under me, he was so open and willing and was practically begging me to fuck him, to split him wide open with my godly girth. But I didn’t, Jornal. I’m not a slag. I have class. I made sure he was satisfied (because I’m such a considerate lover and the toys did their part), but I made sure he didn’t get a taste of my fantastic cock just yet. It would have been too easy and I want him desperate and gagging for it the next time. 

He would have to earn the right to take me deep within him. And when he does, he will cry tears of unrestrained joy at the heavenly pleasure I will surely provide. 

Love,  
Mycroft ‘of Godly Girth’ Holmes

\-----

Entry # 87, November 01, 20XX

Dear Sikreete Jurnul, 

It was Halloween yesterday and in the spirit of the season my darling pet vampire tried to scare me – as if that were possible. 

He emerged from the shadows, intent on catching me off guard. I played along of course. I let him think that he had me pinned to the wall like a butterfly, weak and willing. He bared his fangs at me and began ripping off my shirt in a frenzy. I could not blame him, for he was so desperate to touch my supple flesh and to taste the delicious nectar that is my blood.

Yet, when I finally unsheathed my thick cock from the confines of my tight trousers which accentuated all my best assets, it was actually Gregory who was scared. 

One look at my grand penis, hard steel under silken skin, made my vampire fall onto his knees, weeping to drink and to be filled to the brim with my magnificent seed.

I am not a heartless man. I indulged him of course. I took my pleasure from his warm and wet mouth, giving him what he desired most. You would not believe how ravenous he was, dear Jarnul. Even after I’ve spent myself, he continued suckling me so greedily, so eager to please. 

He is proving to be a wonderful pet indeed. 

With much adoration,  
Mycroft ‘Ambrosia of the Gods’ Holmes 

\-----

Entry # 196, May 31, 20XX

Deer Soopur-Sekrit for My Eyes Only No Boys Allowed Jornul, 

I had been dealing with the most recent issue regarding the Italian Ambassador when Gregory came back after a feeding, dripping in blood and a crazed look in his eyes. 

I have come to associate it with his fiery desire to be claimed. I would have thought the time we’ve spent together would have doused his all-consuming passion and need to have my cock constantly buried hilt deep in him, to go to sleep with me sated inside him and then be roused with my loins stirring and greeting him when he wakes. Yet it seems that our association has only made him more desperate for my attention. 

I do not blame him though. I can only imagine how dull his life had been without my awe-inspiring manhood slaking his unquenchable thirst and insatiable hunger. 

Sometimes, I feel as though this is all my little pet sees in me. And although I do not mind being so generous and benevolent, showering him with my affections and letting him find his pleasure from my gorgeous god-given gift, I cannot help but wish for more. 

Am I asking for too much, Jernal? I do not think so, but perhaps I am. I will just have to be patient it seems. I will keep giving my adorable vampire all that he asks and more. I just pray that he would finally be able to see me for who I truly am – just a simple, humble man attached to a divine and glorious cock. 

Resigned to a lonely life of sexual service,  
Mycroft ‘Just a Good Man with a Great Cock’ Holmes 

\----- 

Mycroft was in his study conversing with Anthea when Gregory stormed into the room, slamming the heavy doors open as he entered. 

Both humans turned to the vampire, Mycroft frowning when he noticed the damage on the walls. He shot Anthea a quick look, silently instructing her to get those fixed; he saw her give a curt nod in understanding before his attention was quickly drawn to the bright and glittery pink notebook Gregory was waving around furiously in one hand. 

“What the hell is this?!” Greg demanded as he slammed the journal onto Mycroft’s antique desk, making the sturdy wood creak under the force. Anthea, smart girl that she was, took that opportunity to slip out of the room. 

With a raised brow, Mycroft leaned back against his leather high back chair, regarding the vampire with a cool gaze.

“It’s a notebook.” Mycroft said matter-of-factly.

“I know it’s a bloody notebook!” By now, Greg was waving it around violently, causing the sheets to flutter wildly as if in protest. “I meant, what the hell is in it!”

Mycroft opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Greg’s continuing tirade. 

“I’ll tell you what the hell this is. It’s your absurd, perverted and completely exaggerated account of events! None of these happened the way you wrote it!” 

Mycroft was tempted to mention that the issue of the Italian Ambassador was in no way exaggerated just for argument’s sake, but with the crazed look in Greg’s eyes, he decided to let it pass. 

“Like this one for example,” Greg said, turning the journal right-side up and flipping to a random page. “’Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Holmes Manor, I fucked my vampire’s brains out, in every which manner. IT’S NOT EVEN ANY GOOD!”

Mycroft sighed and mumbled, “Everyone’s a critic…”

Greg shot him a dark look that meant he heard exactly what Mycroft said. 

“And these, what are these?” Greg thrust the book right in front of Mycroft, repeatedly jabbing at a portion of the page that seemed to depict random shapes and squiggly lines jumbled together haphazardly on the page. 

“Those,” The human said with a level gaze, “are diagrams of different sexual positions.” 

“…Are these stick figure scribbles?” 

“No, no, finely illustrated accounts of our multiple sexual encounters. And of some that we haven’t yet attempted but I would love to try out.” Mycroft corrected. 

“I can barely make anything out!” Greg twisted the journal around then tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting then crossing before he gave up trying to make heads or tails of the messy sketches. 

“And you wrote something here that is, without a doubt, irrevocably, untrue.” 

“Oh?” Mycroft asked with a raised brow.

“It says here that on multiple occasions, you’ve _‘tamed me with your glorious manhood’_.” Greg just barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “Your manhood is not _glorious_ , and I’ve certainly not been tamed!”

“Well, that is easily remedied,” Mycroft said as he stood, making his way around the table and shrugging off his jacket. “I wouldn’t wish to be called liar, after all.” 

When he noticed the way Mycroft deftly shrugged off his jacket, Greg dropped the journal and almost took a faltering step back, barely managing to refrain from acting on instinct. Instead, the vampire stood his ground and waited for Mycroft to come close enough for him to flip their positions, pushing Holmes flat onto the chesterfield in the blink of an eye. 

“Not this time.” Greg informed with a smirk as he started to undo Mycroft’s tie; the bewildered look Mycroft shot him only added to his confidence. 

“Now hold on a minute,” Mycroft started to lift himself up off the couch, but Greg immediately straddled him, pushing him back down in the process. Somewhere along the way Lestrade had lost his shirt and his fingers quickly skimmed over the rest of Mycroft’s buttons with every intention of divesting the other man of his clothes as well. 

“This time,” Greg purred, a grin slowly forming on his lips as he trapped the human against the sofa, “We play by my rules.” 

Mycroft was getting incredibly turned on, especially with Greg’s cooler skin pressed flush against him, making him shiver at the contact. He bit back a moan when his overheated and pert nipples brushed against Greg’s.

Between one moment and the next, Greg had gotten Mycroft’s trousers and pants off, throwing them over his shoulder without care for where they landed. With Mycroft’s thighs splayed on either side of his hips, Greg took a moment to run his hungry gaze down Mycroft’s body, eyes stopping to admire the freckles on the man’s shoulders and the birthmark on his inner knee. 

Mycroft couldn’t help the shiver of arousal that ran down his spine as Greg’s eyes continued to rake over him. The vampire’s tongue darted out to lick lips as if the other being saw him as a delectable treat. He let out a wanton moan when Greg took his unmistakeably hard arousal in hand, teasingly stroking and squeezing his shaft. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as his rigid, naked cock stood upright, leaking and begging for attention while Greg still had trousers on. 

“All right,” Mycroft would have given himself a pat on the back for holding back a whimper, but he was busy trying to carefully remove Greg’s hand from his member, “you’ve proved your point. Now, will you-…!”

Greg effectively cut Mycroft off by suckling on the dripping head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip and spreading the milky white drops that gathered before taking the rest of the shaft into his mouth. Strong hands held Mycroft’s hips down as Greg set the agonisingly slow pace, taking his time to explore the hard member with his tongue and lips. The older being trailed sloppy, wet kisses down the underside of the length, working towards the twin sacs at the bottom. When Greg lapped at them, Mycroft bit down hard on his right knuckle to stifle the sound of his heavy breathing, not wanting to let the vampire know just how he was affected. 

He gave up all pretences when, without warning, Greg lifted his hips up and promptly proceeded to lick his arse out. Mycroft let out a yelp at the unexpected intrusion, the slick tongue piercing his tight entrance made it difficult to regain any semblance of control over the situation. He felt a hint of the vampire’s fangs graze his sensitive skin as the older man delved deeper inside him and he mentally cursed his cock for jerking in excitement. Mycroft lost track of time, conscious only of the hot, slick tongue licking his eager hole over and over again as he was taken apart, helpless to do anything but cry out in pleasure.

Greg pulled back, his silver hair messy due to Mycroft's desperate tugging, and shot Mycroft smug grin, enjoying Mycroft’s debauched look. 

“Surely, Gregory,” Mycroft panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal, “that’s…enough.” 

Greg’s response was simply to slip two slick fingers into his empty hole. Mycroft would have spared a thought to working out how Greg even got the lube, but he was too busy wriggling his hips desperately in response to the intrusion. With one leg thrown over his shoulder, Greg held Mycroft open and steady enough to work three digits in, setting a pace that Mycroft could only describe as agonisingly slow. He no longer cared for the embarrassment that burned through him, greedy to be filled with more than just the vampire’s fingers. 

Greg continued to tease Mycroft, a hand on Holmes’ member working it in time with his fingers but stopping just as Mycroft was close to coming. He would also suck small, bloodied kisses on parts of Mycroft’s skin he could reach, peppering the pale flesh with red bruises and love bites as he pleasured the human. Only when Greg heard a soft, barely restrained, broken cry from Mycroft was he satisfied that the other man was ready. 

With a quick flick of his wrist, Greg undid his own trousers and pulled his member out before lining it up with Mycroft’s hungry entrance. He took a few moments to appreciate the tight, pink circle of muscles, shiny with lubricant, enticing him to fill the warm, tight hole, before he began to slip his shaft in. Greg kept a solid hold over Mycroft’s hips, in part to keep the man steady, but mostly to ground himself, not wanting to hurt the fragile human by thrusting in too quickly. The soft sounds that came from Mycroft made it difficult for him to hold back his strength, but he managed to sheath himself fully without causing unnecessary discomfort on either of their parts. 

He looked down at the human spread out beneath him, enjoying the flush that bloomed on Mycroft’s tasty skin with each shallow thrust. He watched the dark, lust-blown and hungry look Mycroft directed at him, taking in every gasp and whimper that came from the human whenever Greg slid in just right. He felt Mycroft’s arms snake around his back, letting the man bring both of them close enough to share a kiss. Greg’s tongue eagerly sought out Mycroft’s, letting Mycroft taste himself as they coupled. 

Mycroft broke the kiss and gasped out Greg’s name, impatiently nudging the vampire’s lower back with the heel of his foot. 

“God, even when you bottom, you’re bossy.” Greg complained, albeit good-naturedly, before he proceeded to really fuck Mycroft. Being a vampire had its perks; inhuman speed, strength and endurance were just a few of those benefits. So when Greg decided to put his back into it, Mycroft had no choice but to hold on tightly and let Greg pound into him repeatedly, almost always hitting his prostate perfectly with every thrust. 

Mycroft knew he could come without Greg touching him, but Greg slipped a hand between them, taking his achingly hard length in hand. He received a few well-timed strokes, but it was when Gregory brushed a finger over his stretched hole that tipped him over the edge. He came with a hoarse shout and black stars dotting his vision. He had enough sense left in him to bear down hard on the thick member inside of him, bringing the vampire with him to completion. 

Greg lay on top of him, both of them breathing hard at having just experienced another intense round, which seemed to be the norm whenever they had sex. Mycroft didn’t mind, but perhaps given his age, it would be wise to have the vampire slow down every once in a while. His human body clearly couldn’t cope with such strenuous intercourse all the time. He shivered when Greg pulled out, feeling the other being’s thick juices drip out of him in the process. 

Greg seemed to have every intention of keeping Mycroft pinned underneath him, refusing to budge when Mycroft commented on their sticky state, and choosing to instead huddle closer to the human. Mycroft couldn’t find it in him to complain, especially since Greg reacted exactly as he expected. 

The vampire finding the notebook and asserting his dominance over Mycroft went exactly as planned. And the way Greg was smug and happy above him was the result he intended. It wouldn’t do to have Greg think their relationship always only favoured Mycroft. There were only so many hits Greg’s pride could take, plus it was an added bonus that Greg knew how to fuck like a champion. Mycroft had every intention of keeping Greg close to him, for personal and political reasons alike, but he also wanted the vampire willing; such that if Greg was ever given the option, he would always choose Mycroft. 

When his gaze landed on the pink notebook on the floor, Mycroft made a mental note to add another entry once Greg settled in for the day. Just because the vampire had found his private journal didn’t mean he had to stop writing his inner thoughts down. His next entry would contain something along the lines of ‘Gregory, having been so awed at the sight of my pert and delectable arse, was overwhelmed with the urge to _taste_ and take’. He also planned on throwing in a few modest words like ‘irresistible’ and ‘tempting’ to describe his backside in there. 

Mycroft was busy drafting the entry in his head when Greg shifted uneasily in his arms, as if the vampire could tell what Mycroft was thinking about and wasn’t comfortable with the idea. In one smooth move, Greg was upright, eyes raking down Mycroft’s debauched form as he took in the marks he left on the man’s body. Mycroft, in turn, smiled up at the vampire, stretching himself out and spreading his thighs further to give the older being a better view. He took pleasure in the way Greg’s eyes suddenly darkened with lust and the vampire took an almost imperceptible intake of breath. 

“Are you admitting defeat already?” Mycroft asked, watching as the vampire moved to grab his own pants and trousers. Mycroft’s hand travelled south, sliding through the sticky and slick remains of his seed on his belly before he curled them back and slipped two wet digits inside himself. He kept his eyes locked with Greg’s as he licked his lips hungrily, fingers sliding easily into his moist, eager opening and said, “We do still have some time before sunrise.” 

Greg pounced him again just as he was about to lick his essence off his fingers, effectively disrupting the carefully constructed sentences he’d had of the night’s account in his head. When Greg started to fuck him earnestly once more, against his large wooden desk this time, Mycroft found that he did not mind. 

\----- 

Entry #137, December 27, 20XX

’Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Holmes Manor,  
I fucked my vampire’s brains out, in every which manner.  
On the banister by the door, did my trousers hang,  
While I pounded my vampire, again and again! 

We started in the bedroom, then quickly moved to the study,  
Our clothes ripped in frenzy off of our bodies.  
No national dispute, nor international issue,  
The biggest mess to be cleaned can be done with a tissue. [If you know what I mean, Jornal]

I was briefly aware of the doorbell ring,  
But I was too busy making my vampire sing.  
Then came a knock, two knocks on the door,  
I still did not answer, too busy fucking my vampire on the floor!

We had reached the foyer, all naked and rutting,  
When in came Sherlock, strutting and coat fluttering.  
He headed straight for the kitchen, frowning as he passed,  
His scowl made my glorious cock shrink to half-mast! 

Gregory pulled away, damn Sherlock for interrupting,  
I had been so close, so close to erupting!  
He rushed up the stairs, leaving me quite frustrated,  
I went to see what Sherlock wanted, before I could be sated.

I do not remember why Sherlock came by,  
Only that I did what I could, and then said goodbye.  
I soon found my vampire, pretending to sleep on my bed,  
So I threw back the covers and yelled, ‘GIVE ME HEAD!’

We continued to fuck, all through the night,  
Impaling my shaft in him, oh what a sight!  
I howled and he screamed, together we came,  
 ~~If only I had taken a picture to frame!~~  
My magnificent cock making the vampire tame.

He curled up in my arms, all mewling and sweet,  
The coupling we had was a fine Christmas treat.  
I pulled him close, to whisper in his ear,  
‘Merry Christmas my darling, my vampire, my dear’. 

-end-


End file.
